


A Safe Place to Hide

by Rivulet027



Series: Arya, Martha and the Doctor [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Wedding. Arya finds a blue box to hide in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Place to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lodessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Game of Thrones or Doctor Who. 
> 
> A/N: I've seen very little of the show so this was written with the book version in mind. It's been some time since I've read it, but I went over the wiki and hope everything works as this story is more about Arya finding the TARDIS and deciding to go to the safety it provides than anything else.

[](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/starka2_zps9112b5ea.jpg.html)

A Safe Place to Hide:

Arya narrowly avoids the blow Sandor aims at her head. He’s going to knock her out and drag her away. It’s going to be impossible to keep track of him in the chaos that’s surrounding them. She wants to save her mother and brother. She wants to believe she can, but she also knows that they’re in the hall, surrounded by Freys. They’re dead. As much as she doesn’t want to believe that without seeing it she knows. She knows. She still has to try.

She hides. She moves. She hides again. She tries to keep an eye out for Sandor while making sure that nobody gets too close. The fighting rages on around her. She does her best to avoid it. She wants to get to the hall. She lies to herself that she’ll get there in time. That her mother and her brother can’t be dead, won’t be dead. She’ll arrive in time to save them.

A strange almost grinding yet whirling noises catches her attention as she’s hiding behind some boxes. She peeks out, locates Sandor and ducks back down. She peeks out again looking towards where she heard the noise and gasps in surprise.

There is a tall dark box standing near the tree line. It hadn’t been there before. There is a light shiny on top of it. Arya can’t shake the feeling that she’ll be safe if she just makes it to the box.

She glances towards the hall again, takes in the impossible distance and tries not to let her heart sink. She turns back towards the box and knows she has a decision to make. Safety or family? She turns back towards the hall. Hasn’t she dealt with enough dead loved ones already? Does she really need that conformation? Or does she live in the fantasy that if she keeps moving towards them they’ll still be alive, still be able to greet her with open arms? Arya whimpers in indecision. She wants that, her mother’s embrace and her brother’s smile. She wants to believe that such things are still possible and yet she knows it’s too late. She knows.

She peeks up again, locates Sandor and makes her way around her hiding spot. She ducks between the folds of a half torn tent and takes in the fighting that’s starting to dwindle. Robb’s men are losing, have all but lost already. She takes a deep breath, makes her way to another hiding spot, more boxes, at the edge of the camp. She locates Sandor again. He’s looking for her, still killing anyone that gets near him. She could decide to trust him, to go with him.

She turns away from him. Takes a deep breath to ground herself and then runs as fast as her legs will carry her towards the box. The door opens easy under her grasp, almost seems to fly open the moment her fingers touch it and she stumbles inside gasping. The door shuts behind her and she freezes, mouth dropping open in wonder at the massive room she’s found herself in, at the feeling of safety that fills her. Arya’s knees buckle.

“Not safe…” a woman is saying, but her words trail away.

Arya tells herself she needs to hide, or leave this box that isn’t a box, but the sudden vibration under her knees startles her.

“Did we just drop in to pick her up?” the woman asks.

“Sometimes the TARDIS goes off course,” a male voice answers.

“Doctor.”

“Martha,” the male voice answers.

Arya looks up as they move towards her slowly, cautiously. Martha takes her wrist, fingers curling around. Arya tilts her head.

“You’re safe here,” Martha tells her.

“What I have to wonder,” the Doctor muses, “is what’s so scary out there that someone as primitive as you feels safer in here?”

“I’m not primitive,” Arya growls.

“Doctor!” 

The Doctor shrugs, “Is there somewhere you need to be?”

Arya forces herself to her feet. Martha holds out an arm to help steady her. Arya thanks her as she tries to pull her thoughts together. There is really only one place she can think to go.

“Winterfell,” she answers.

“Done!” the Doctor grins as he whirls away towards the structure at the center of the room.

Arya gives Martha a skeptical look, but finds herself relaxing at the comforting smile Martha is giving her. They’ve barely exchanged names before the Doctor is proclaiming he’s taken them to Winterfell. Skeptical Arya cautiously opens the door. She feels all her breath leave her as she realizes she’s home. Hope starts to fill her as she stumbles out of the doorway. Arya freezes as her joy at being home is replaced by horror at the sight before her. Winterfell lays in ruin. She feels her knees begin to buckle again, but arms catch her. She cries out, but stills when she realizes the Doctor is carrying her back into the traveling box.

“I’m sorry,” he tells her.

There is no way her little brothers survived that. Arya closes her eyes. The only ones she might have left are Sansa and Jon. She has little hope that Sansa will survive Joffery’s cruelty. Jon is part of the Night's Watch now, he can’t help her. They don’t allow women there. The most he could do is greet her and then send her way.

“Can I stay with you?” she manages.

The Doctor frowns, then tells her, “Let’s get you cleaned up, fed and then a good rest before we make any rash decisions.”

Arya agrees as she set on her feet again. She’s lost everyone except herself. A rest and time to plan are what she needs.


End file.
